


The Here and the Hereafter

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Communication, Coping, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  “You always know what to say.”





	The Here and the Hereafter

On a rare night off, Asami took Korra to the nearest, most quiet hill. As they sat, Asami scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulders. "You'll be okay, Korra. We'll be okay. I know we will."

"You really think so?" Korra asked, looking up at the vastness of everything above them. The charcoal night sky sparkled with stars, small lights burning miles away from above. It was both beautiful and terrifying to behold. "I don't know. It's all so…uncertain. After everything that happened, there's still so much we don't know, so much that's out there."

"Hey, that's what makes things interesting. And besides, you've always been the spontaneous type, seizing the day and all that. You've been through a lot, we both have, and we made it here. We're here, and that's all that matters. " Asami replied, her voice thoughtful and soothing all at once.

After a small pause, Korra nodded. She then let her head rest against Asami's shoulder for a moment. "Thanks, that means a lot. You always know what to say, Asami."

"I could say the same to you, Korra." Asami responded in kind, with a soft kiss on Korra's forehead.


End file.
